


a lasting thing

by hitagashi



Series: Psychotic Life Ruiners [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Changing Tenses, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Magic, Married Couple, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans really get on his very last nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lasting thing

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T to mentions of sex/violence but there's nothing explicit. Also, I've always viewed England as essentially being made of magic. While 2P England is sweet, I do like to show that she is, in fact, just as bad as the rest (if not worse at times).

The thing is, outside of his brother and her brothers; no one actually knows they’re a thing anymore.  Everyone else who did is dead and now people think she wants to marry that damned American shit.  He keeps calm, smiles wide, hides the fact that he’s been pressing bruises to the skin of her hips and been thinking of carving his name into an elaborate ring about her throat.

It started when his grandpa invaded a little island that was supposedly made of magic.  He didn’t put much thought into it, waved his _nonno_ goodbye and continued on his studies.  So when his _nonno_ returned early with a bundle in his arms, he was more than a bit surprised.  He looked upon the little girl, noticed the almost angry way she was shoved into her bed, and instantly decided he wanted to keep her.

She woke up and blue eyes had snapped over to his _nonno_ and teeth were bared in a wide grin.  She clapped, excited, and seemed to come to a decision without anyone understanding.  The next few days were awkward at best, with her wandering about and speaking to his _nonno_ in that weird and harsh (and pretty) language of hers.

She’d apparently near bit off his _nonno_ ’s ear when he’d first tried to take her.  Rumors of what was done to little girls caught by invaders had spurred her into acting out.  Even as a nation, the damage should have lasted more than a few days.  Then one day the great Rome was fine and he was holding an excited little Britannia in his arms.  She smiled widely when the pretty blue glow disappeared from her hands.  Soon enough, the little girl was off like a shot.  She was pointing at things that both he and his brother took as normal with thrilled words.

“ _Nonno_.  I want to keep her.”  It was said out of the blue, really, but she looked so awed by all around her and he **wanted to keep her forever**.  His _nonno_ had laughed and said she was part of the family but the blue eyed little girl had looked to him curiously.  Head tilted, hair like blood and fire (now that it was clean) spilling over his _nonno_ ’s arm.  She squirmed free and walked forward before extending her hand.

“If you want to keep me you have to give me a crown of flowers!  That’s what my brothers said.  And then we have to wait.”  She had his hand in a firm grasp before shaking it and giving him a look.  Then a smile broke out over her features.  “I don’t know how you all do this but I want to keep you too!”  With a giggle, she raced back to his gob smacked _nonno_ as he rushed to collect good flowers.  Of course, he enlisted his brother in this and soon enough had a crown.

His _nonno_ had been amused when they deemed themselves engaged.  And explained to him (not to her) his responsibilities.  When he’d finished this, he’d rolled his eyes; sure it would end before adulthood.

It didn’t.

They married with his brother, _nonno_ , Germania, and her brothers present in a weird combination of their peoples’ traditions.  She was lovely by that point; her almost fiery hair had dimmed to the point of looking like freshly spilling blood.  Their wedding night was pure bliss, shared between of the most terrible people in the world.  But they loved each other then (still do) and it had been sweet and perfect.

Soon after his _nonno_ died, however, he regressed in form to his child state.  He was taken by Austria and his brother by Spain and she near tore off Austria’s head to be able to see him.  His caretaker had tried to threaten back and Holy Rome had tried to hold her still.  But she’d reached out her hand and called out his name (his human name, chosen by his _nonno_ ) and he all but rushed at her to get into her arms.  It didn’t matter that they couldn’t be as husbands and wives should be.  All that mattered was that he had her once again.

Well, that, and that Austria was terrified of her.  Because her hands had circled his throat and pink had taken over her eyes while an unearthly growl echoed from her throat.  Things about them began to age rapidly and **die** before their very eyes as she spit out a single warning:

**_“Do not keep me from him again.”_ **

She’d shifted back almost immediately and held him close as they wandered off.  He remembers that day fondly because even now Austria refuses to spend more than a few moments with her at a time.

He considers this now as some leaders begin discussing the marriage between America and her.  He only notices now how uncomfortable the former colony is.  He casts a look over to his wife as well, watches her blue eyes change to pink.  The way her hair is standing on end is sending chills down Austria’s spine, he can tell.  It’s in the way he glances nervously to Hungary.

“So you see, it’s for everyone’s best interests that you marry him,” the one leader says.  Her eyes are narrowed dangerously, fingers clenched in the arms of her chair.  Her leader is about to agree, he can tell, when she stands and the knife she always carries comes to her hand.

“I am a _married woman_ , human.  And I will not, under any circumstance, marry someone else.  Much less someone that is essentially _my child_.”  The humans both blanch briefly before the American gets a look.  He notices the way America is getting ready to move her and protect her but instead he’s there, behind her and with a hand on her hip.

“What _mia bella_ means is that she will not be budged.  And that if you wish to break a marriage older than most modern civilizations, you will not find the breaking easy.”  He grins politely, though his fingers are curled tightly onto her hip.  There will be a new bruise there soon.  “I’ve been patient with you humans trying this and now I’m not.”

She leans back and into him, humming happily and eyes shifting back to brilliant blue.  He presses a quick kiss to her jaw, a responding hum vibrating against her throat.  The hand he has at her hip moves so his arm wraps around her securely.

“It’s time for us to go, _stella_ , we have things to do, don’t we?”  And he smiles that razor sharp smile while she replies with a sweet one.  Someone looking it might not see the madness that lingers over her.  Over all the nations.  But they all feel it.

They make their way away and he finally, when they get home, presents her with the rings he’d made himself.


End file.
